


You What?!

by 4HWStan



Category: WWE
Genre: Alpha Charlotte, Alpha Sasha, F/F, Gip Charlotte Flair, Gip Sasha Banks, M/M, Multi, Omega Bayley, Omega Becky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4HWStan/pseuds/4HWStan
Summary: Becky and Bayley want to start a family so they devise a plan to get Sasha and Charlotte to impregnate them.





	You What?!

Bayleys POV  
———————

“Aww she’s so cute!” Becky says looking at her phone “What?” I ask and she shows me “aww” I say looking at the little baby with Sasha’s merch “I want a baby” we both say at the same time “What? Really?” We both ask at the same time “ok stop talking like that” Charlotte says jokingly while walking into the room followed by Sasha.

“What were you guys talking about?” Sasha asks sitting next to me kissing my cheek “uh just about how cute this baby looks” Becky says showing them both the picture and they both cringe “don’t baby’s seem like a lot of work?” Charlotte asks and Sasha nods.

Becky and I share a concerned look “What?” Sasha asks noticing the look “nothing babe” I say pecking her on the lips and she looks at Charlotte who shrugs her shoulders.

“Well we gotta go meet up with mella,Sonya,Nikki,And liv we’’ll see ya later” Charlotte says kissing Becky while I turn and hug Sasha who wraps her arms around Me tight and kissing me for a few until Charlotte fake coughs and Sasha’s pulls away with a groan.

“You know mella will complain of we’re late because you were making out with bay” Charlotte says pulling Sasha by the hood of her jacket out the door “Byeeee” they say before closing the door.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Becky asks her accent coming out thick “Are you on the pill?” I ask and she shakes her head no “I was just about to take it actually” she says and I shake my head.

“What?” She asks “well....don’t take it” I say with a smirk playing On my lips as she looks at me with wide eyes “I didn’t take mine” I say and she nods “and if we do end up pregnant?” She asks “ just say that the pill didn’t really work” I say and she nods.

“B-but they can tell when we’re lying” she says “calm down” I say and she nods “even if they do find out what are they gunna do?” I ask and she shrugs and grins “ok...OK! Let’s do this!” She says and I nod.

“Operation get pregnant is a Go!” I say putting my hand in while Becky does the same.


End file.
